¿Por que no me quieres?
by Monnyca Malfoy
Summary: Mi 1 OneShoot! Pansy envia una carta a Draco y a su esposa Herms que habla de porque nunca la quiso como a ella, antes de irse a Francia ella sola llega un chico que siempre la quiso, ¿le dara una oportunidad a Zabinni? ¿Que dice la carta? Entran y Lean!


¿Por qué no me quieres

¿Por qué no me quieres?

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la imaginación de J.k.Rowling .

OneShoot

Draco L. Malfoy:

Escribe esta carta una vieja amiga, cuestionándote por ultima vez, ¿por qué nunca me quisiste como a ella?, ¿Qué tenia ella?, ¿Su carisma, o por el simple hecho de ser una mujer difícil con mas carácter que yo?. Esas palabras me atormentaran por siempre ¿sabes?, no me dejaran dormir...

Yo siempre estuve ahí.. para ti, muchos mas me querían y a todos siempre les dije no, les dije que te quería a ti, solo a ti... porque siempre confié en tu padre que me decía que yo me iba a casar contigo que te esperara porque yo iba a ser la afortunada de tener el apellido tan real y extraordinario, seria una Malfoy, ¡Que estúpida fui! ¿Verdad?.

Créeme, rencor no guardare, seré feliz como me dijiste que fuera cuando conociste a la leona de Granger, lo seré, no lo dudes. Cumpliré el único deseo que sentiste hacia mi, el deseo de que yo fuera feliz con un hombre que me ame tanto como tu lo haces a ella.

Tu esposa, Hermione, sabia que yo sentía esto por ti, y por ti, me hice amiga de esa especial chica leona, no me arrepiento, pero para que sean mas felices y no me vean con lastima, como la serpiente que quería al novio de una amiga leona, me voy, para no hacer daño ni hacérmelo a mi, para conocer algún hombre que me ame, como te dije antes, como tu se lo haces a tu leona.

Me despido, para siempre Malfoy; ¿te has de preguntar y que onda con Blaise Zabinni verdad? Pues el me quería pero yo no soy mujer para un hombre que de verdad ame y allá dado tanto por mi. Si el me busca tal vez le de una oportunidad pero no lo asegure, tengo en pie lo que pienso, no soy mujer para el.

Salúdenme a Potter, a Lovegood, a Longbottom y a los Weasley, en especial a Ginny que fue de las chicas que me apoyaron, tan bien salúdame a tu esposa. Dile que siempre en mi corazón será una súper amiga.

Mas cartas no enviare será la única y la ultima antes de mi partida, después será igual, no sabrán nada de mi.

Con esto me despido Draco...

Los mejores deseos y congratulaciones de ...

Pansy Parkinson

Con esto la morena entre lagrimas mancho el papel donde se encontraban esos escritos y muy despistadamente desde el coche muggle donde se encontraba, puesto que estaba en el Londres Muggle soltó a su lechuza café con esa carta que escribió, antes de que se fuera le susurro a su mascota – Dasela a los Señores Malfoy- eso lo dijo entre lagrimas y sollozando. La lechuza se marcho llamando la atención de perosonas que murmuraban, una lechuza, que extraño.. entre otras cosas. Pero a la ex mortia no le importo, -que mas daba- pensaba.

Pansy veía a su lechuza hacerse mas pequeña, pues se iba alejando y en una de esas desapareció, pues la morena le lanzo un hechizo para que se transportara al mundo mágico.

-Que ironía- se dijo a si misma bajándose de su coche – Antes odiaba muggles y sangre sucias y ahora estoy junto a ellos, con ellos- se dijo llamando la atención de muchas personas puesto que hablaba sola, derramando una lagrima solitaria entro al aeropuerto y se sentó en uno de los asientos sucios y fríos.

Mientras Pansy estaba sentada, Hermione y Draco estaban acostados durmiendo, la noche que pasaron fue muy agitada. Después de varios minutos después de las 10, la pareja se levanto se vieron a los ojos y Draco empezó a besarle su cuello esta se dejo llevar por los deseos de su esposo hasta que le susurro al oído.

-No crees que fue mucho lo de la noche- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa hablándole picaramente y muy sexy.

-Yo quiero mas – dijo el rubio susurrándole cosas al oído que hacia que la castaña mordiera el cuello de su amante. Cuando la castaña trabajaba haciendo travesuras a su amando un sonido en el vidrio los distrajo.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto la castaña acomodando a la cama.

-No se, pero ¿no quieres seguir jugando?- dijo el rubio tomando su cintura y dándole un beso en la boca.

-Mejor en la noche- le dijo susurrándole al oído mientras se paraba. – Es una lechuza- comento abriendo la ventana. El ave entro a la habitación y el rubio se paro y tomo la carta que traía el animal.

Draco la abrió pero antes el ave chillo y se fue, Hermione solo la miro.

-de quien es?- pregunto curiosa sentándose a un lado del rubio.

-No se, espera- dijo y continuo su lectura. – Es de Pansy- dijo mientras la dejaba encima de la cama, Hermione la leyó y se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas mientras comentaba. – Ojala encuentre lo que busca- dijo la castaña mientras su rubio le limpiaba las lagrimas.

-Pobre Blaise, el si la amaba- comento el rubio.

-Ojala algún día el destino los vuelva a juntar-

-Si- se limito a decir Draco.

La lechuza entro al aeropuerto llamando la atención de todos, se poso a un lado de su dueña y levanto sus alas llamando mas aun la atención de los muggles. Pansy entendió el mensaje de su lechuza y solo dijo – Gracias- después de esto la acaricio la tomo y la puso en su jaula y le dijo – Quédate aquí si no luego nos corren- dijo entre risitas que para cualquier humano no mágico pensaría que estaba loca.

La morena saco la revista ¨ Corazón de Bruja ¨ y muy despistadamente saco su varita y la hechizo para que esta no se moviera, pues ver imágenes con movimiento no era muy común aquí. La morena empezó a leer notas sobre Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Draco ,Blaise, Lovegood y sobre ella, todo sobre como salvaron al mundo mágico de las garras se Lord Voldemort, también había imágenes de la boda de Hermione y Draco y también de la de Ginny y Harry, había fotos de compromiso entre Luna y Ron y fotos del colegio, de mortios muertes entre muchas cosas.

-Y todos fueron felices menos yo- comento melancólicamente para ella.

-Señorita- escucho la morena, una voz familiar que no reconocía hasta que subió la mirada y lo vio, al chico que siempre la amo, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que no pudieron resistir quedar guardadas en sus cafés ojos, el chico que tenia enfrente se los limpio y tomo sus manos levantándola del asiento...

-¿Zabinn...- pero no pudo terminar pues Blaise le tomo la barbilla y la beso, ambos se fundieron en un beso que demostraba que se extrañaban y que por supuesto se amaban.

1 año después ...

Luna y Ron casados, Hermione y Draco y Harry y Ginny llevaban un año de casados, felizmente casados.

Pansy viajo a Francia con Zabinni y enviaron una carta a los Señores Malfoy..

Hermione y Draco:

Se que dije que no sabrían nada de mi pero es que tenia que avisarles que estoy con Zabinni y que lo amo, fui una tonta al decir que no soy mujer para el, pues yo lo amo demasiado y el siento lo mismo por mi.

Salúdenme a sus todos y también a sus hijos, y a los hijos de Harry y de Ron y a todos jeje, también a Neville pues me entere que trabaja en Hogwarts, Blaise también les manda saludos, los extrañamos, prometemos pronto irlos a visitar, esta vez nos quedaremos allá, en Londres.

Draco te agradezco que nunca me quisieras, pues eso me ayudo a conocer a una persona especial, (no lo tomes a mal eh?, te conozco amigo, jeje ) Saludos a ti también Hermione, sabes que siempre somos amigas y Ginny y Luna también, aunque muchas veces no la comprendí jaja.

Los queremos y extrañamos

Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabinni

Draco y Hermione al leer esto se besaron y bajaron a la cena con sus hijos y sus amigos, tendrían que decirles la noticia, la hermosa noticia.

Holaa!

este es mi primer OneShoot! ojala les guste, porque a mi me encanto escribirla, tiene un poco de Hot

con Draco y Hermione, y pues tambien tiene un PansyXZabinni, que ojala les guste, tambien pues

se menciona un Luna/Ron y un Haryy/Ginny aunque muy poco de las ultimas 2..

Dejenme unos RR para sabeer si les gusto o no?

:D

cuidense

adios!

y sigan leyendo mis otros fics :) Puros Dramione


End file.
